


I can't breathe (for you are here no more)

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Whumptober2020: Prompt 12 (Broken down) & Prompt 18 (Panic attack)'Fire Fist Ace dead and Strawhat Luffy missing' in big bold letters on top, and a picture of Fire Fist with a bright smile on his face and the wanted poster of Strawhat Luffy next to it were the only things his mind registered.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I can't breathe (for you are here no more)

The headquarters of the Revolutionary Army were buzzing with activity, people running around and talking and calling others. Sabo looked around and caught sight of Hack.

"What is happening, Hack? Everyone is freaking out." There was a worried frown on Sabo's lips. Hack turned to him with wide eyes.

"Oh right, you just returned. Whitebeard died! He went to save Fire Fist, lost the war and died! Of course everyone is freaking out!"

"What!?" Sabo shouted. "An emperor died? Damn, this is going to rock the world. Give me the newspaper!"

Hack gave him a crumpled newspaper and Sabo started reading but...

'Fire Fist Ace dead and Strawhat Luffy missing' in big bold letters on top, and a picture of Fire Fist with a bright smile on his face and the wanted poster of Strawhat Luffy next to it, were the only things his mind registered. Suddenly, a younger face with freckles and wavy hair and eyes full of hatred was overlapping with the picture of Fire Fist and there were voices in Sabo's head full of warmth and love and they were calling for him, worry and fear mixing in, but all Sabo could see was fire and smoke around him.

His hands tightened around the newspaper and his breathes were ragged and everything was wrong, wrong, _wrong_ , because Fire Fist wasn't a demon's son, he was his brother, his best friend, and Sabo left him and Luffy, he forgot about them and wasn't there and...

_Ace was dead._ Ace, bright and full of hidden tender love and rare sweet smiles, gruff worry and hurting heart, anger and self-hatred holding him back, was dead.

Ace who was there for him and showed him what freedom and love and trust feel like, more so when little sunshine Luffy showed, his one and only best friend in the world, the person Sabo had no problems entrusting his back to.

Ace was dead. Ace was dead and Sabo remembers now but it was too late, far too late, he has lost him and it feels just like when he had to leave him and Luffy to protect them from his parents, suffocating and-

Sabo gasped through his tears and the lump in his throat, thundering heart stopping and a scream wretched itself from him.

While blackness was threatening to engulf his vision, head and ears ringing, all he could think about was-

_Luffy. God, Luffy. Luffy was there._

And he dropped.


End file.
